


One step at a time

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Tempted [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Sam bites him hard, marks his throat, because he's got this alpha male right where he wants him.





	One step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more :)
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing!

 

It's not much further to the motel and the journey passes in silence. It's not an awkward silence, more a surprised, evaluating kind of quiet. Everything has changed, but it's still Sam and Dean against the universe. The thing that has happened between them is enormous on the scale of a continent-sized hurricane or earthquake. Now they need to check out the damage to the status quo, discover what can be salvaged, what needs to change. It leaves them both feeling shaken, a little in awe and kind of scared.

Sam parks up outside their room; the growl of the Impala dies away and lets the sounds of nature and passing traffic reign supreme. He looks at Dean from under his hair, suddenly bashful, unsure what to say. He gets a quick glimpse of green eyes and then Dean drops his lashes and reaches for the door handle.

He still looks pale, Sam thinks, but it's not until he's rounding the hood that he realizes how unsteady Dean is, his knuckles gleaming white against the black paint with the force of his grip on the door.

"Dean?" Sam steps quickly to his side, catches him under the elbow. It's alarming that Dean doesn't protest, but his freckles are standing out like dark splashes and when Sam notes the gleam of sweat on his forehead he realizes with a shock that his brother isn't going to stay upright by himself. Not just too much whiskey then, when he keeled over in the Impala?

Sam tugs him close and force-marches him into their room. Dean's legs are rubbery, so Sam lies him safely on the bed before he dashes back to lock the car and secure them in their room.

"Hey, Dean? What's up?"

Dean blinks his way back into focus.

"Jus' dizzy." He grimaces and fingers his head.

"Why didn't you say something...before?"

Dean smirks slightly and there's a warmth in his eyes that makes Sam blush. "Wasn't dizzy lyin' down." He feels cautiously around the side of his skull and the smirk fades rapidly. "Think mebbe I hit my head, same place as before."

Sam winces, remembering the blow that should've knocked Dean out some days before but didn't. He works his fingers gently through his brother's hair and has to agree with his diagnosis. Guilt suffuses his features but immediately Dean's hand is on his wrist.

"Not your fault, Sammy."

Sam's expression says clearly that he knows it's his fault, after all he was the one who hit Dean's head on the floor less than two hours ago.

"Hey," says his brother. "C'mere. I'm okay now."

Sam sits uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, feels the pressure of cool fingertips on his wrist and raises his eyes. Dean is staring at him, his expression serious.

"What happened..." Dean is clearly struggling to express himself, but soldiers on manfully. "We're brothers. Brothers don't... I mean, Sam, I didn't even know you were..." His voice trails off.

"That I'm bisexual?" Sam's chin comes up and he meets Dean's gaze with defiance.

"Yeah. That. But Jess?"

"Look Dean..." Sam rubs his forehead, sighs. "I was never into girls like you were, when we were growing up or after. Sure, I had a few but then in Stanford, I met this guy."

Sam pauses, remembering the attraction of incredibly intense eyes and a cheeky smile, his vain attempt at replacing Dean at a time when he hadn't even realized what it was that he was missing.

"Anyway, we had this thing. Then Jess came along and I knew she was the one." He swallows, makes an admission to himself as much as to Dean. "If I couldn't have you, then she was the only one."

Dean bites his lower lip, runs his tongue slowly over the pale indents left by his teeth. "Brothers don't screw each other. That's all kinds of wrong, man."

"It didn't feel wrong," says Sam carefully. "But we're not like everybody else. We've only got each other. Everyone we know, they get left behind or scared off or end up dead. There's just us. It's safer for everyone that way. We know the score, what's out there in the dark. We look out for each other. We live closer than most married couples." He snorts. " We're codependent, remember?"  
He lays his hand over Dean's, wraps his fingers around into his palm. "You're all I've got. All I want."

Dean's face creases in distress. "You can do better than this, get that apple pie life you always wanted some day."

"Don't want it any more. It's too late." Sam rubs his thumb over his brother's palm, looks at him with the expression Dean calls 'puppy dog eyes'. "I'll leave if you want me to?"

Dean sits up too fast, swallowing and blinking at the change in position. "I don't want you to go! I'd NEVER want that, dude. But this..."

"Is what it is," says Sam firmly. "If it doesn't work out, we'll find another way to carry on."

Dean's gaze slides away. "I'm not sure how far I can go, Sammy."

Sam leans in, frowning as he runs a finger over the bruising around Dean's left eye. "So we take it one step at a time. No rules okay? Let's just take it as it comes. Make our own way." He fingers again at the bruising and blurts an apology.

Dean squints at him in irritation. "Don't go all chick flick on me! We had a fight bro. You fight, you get bruised."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry anyway. You get hurt enough without me..."

Sam looks at his own knees, ashamed, but he can feel Dean staring at him and it makes him shift uncomfortably. He can almost hear his brother thinking.

"Hey," says Dean eventually, and there is a husky note in his voice that brings Sam's head up sharply. His brother's gaze is fixed on him, his eyes dark green in the lamplight and a little smile playing on his mouth as he raises one eyebrow in a seductive curve. Dean is flirting with him; Sam's mouth goes dry with the realization. He swallows, nerves flitting along his skin, because his brother, his so very hot brother, is looking at him as though maybe he does want Sam, in all the ways that it's wrong to want your brother.

"Chicks usually offer to kiss it better."

Dean's voice is a deep growl and Sam is hard, just like that, his face heating up. He licks his lips and Dean's gaze fixes on them hungrily.

"Here," Dean says. "C'mere." And his hand moves fast, grips the front of Sam's shirt and tugs him close as he drops flat onto his back.

Sam swings the rest of his body up and over his brother's and Dean takes a fierce grip of the back of his hair and kisses him. No soft kiss this one, a bruising collision of teeth and lips that makes Sam writhe against the rough cloth and hard muscle beneath him, their boots tangling, no need to be gentle, because this is Dean and Dean is tough even when he's bruised.

Sam comes up for air, sees the expression on his brother's face and is so turned on he leaks in his pants. Dean's lips are parted; the jut of his jaw and the slant of his eyebrows are aggressive but his eyes are all soft. He is so obviously an alpha male and Sam bites him hard, marks his throat, because he's got this alpha male right where he wants him.

Dean's eyes go wide in surprise and he arches up, rubbing the hard swelling in his groin against Sam's thigh.

"Nuh uh, my turn."

Sam raises himself and pulls Dean carefully up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. His brother grasps his thigh for a moment for balance but he's fumbling at Sam's zip too.

Sam can't wait, rips his pants open impatiently, lets his cock free. It's swollen and leaking and Dean eyes it with some trepidation.

Sam's expecting a hand job this time, if he's lucky, but Dean licks his lips, leans forwards.

"You don't have to..."

"Shaddap, Sammy." And Dean takes hold of the base of Sam's cock and steers it towards his mouth. Sam moans, almost comes when his brother's lips graze the end.

"Have you?" he gasps.

"No. Never." Dean kisses the end experimentally, draws little stripes around the shaft with his tongue and licks his lips at the salt taste as Sam spurts again. He rubs the pad of his thumb in the white expression of his little brother's arousal, then places his lips around the head and slowly sucks it in. He looks up at Sam from under his dark lashes and his eyes are green fire and it's the hottest thing Sam has ever seen. Sam makes a breathless sound of need, feels the suction increase as a warm tongue sweeps up and down, around...

He takes hold of the back of Dean's head, begins to push rhythmically, sees momentary panic then determination as his brother's mouth is filled with rigid flesh and it bumps against the back of his throat.

After a couple more thrusts, Dean's fingers work their way around Sam's balls, massaging gently, and Sam feels the build of heat in his lower spine. He tries to pull out but Dean has a cruel grip on his ass cheek with his other hand, so Sam gives in, closes his eyes and fucks Dean's mouth without restraint. It only takes a few seconds sliding into the warm, wet grip of lips and tongue and throat and then Sam explodes with a moan, emptying himself in hot streams into his brother's throat.

Dean groans and Sam can feel him swallowing, excess come dribbling over his lips and down his chin and Sam spurts again at the sight. His brother's hand is shaking on his ass, his jeans are tented and there's a wet patch in his groin and Sam will take care of that very soon.

Right now Sam's knees are trembling and so he pushes Dean flat on his back and crawls on top of him. They are both breathless and Sam gently kisses away his spilt seed, lips and tongue catching on his brother's slight stubble.

"Was that...?" Dean looks a little unsure and Sam can feel him shaking, and so Sam kisses him and keeps kissing him until Dean knows just how perfect it was.


End file.
